


Fact or Fanfiction?

by IZKitty



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZKitty/pseuds/IZKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You normally do well enough hiding your feelings for a certain lanky Grump on a day to day basis. But that begins to crumble when the man himself shows you some...interesting fanfiction stories that might hit harder to home than he realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact or Fanfiction?

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that summaries just are not my thing? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm slowly posting everything from my dA onto here. c:

It was recording time once again for the Grumps, and you had been invited over to help Arin and Danny with the new game they had decided to play. You strolled down the hallway of Arin and Suzy’s house, looking at your phone and not really paying attention to where you were going. In your distracted state, you accidentally ran directly into Ross. “Oops! Sorry, Ross. I guess I should watch where I’m going,” you said apologetically.

Ross grinned and patted your arm. “Hey, it’s cool, [y/n]! Just make sure Dan doesn’t get the wrong idea, if you know what I mean,” he replied with a wink. You gave him a confused look, but he simply walked around you and down the hall in the opposite direction.

“He’s so weird,” you said with a chuckle as you continued down the hall and into the game room. You had agreed to do another Guest Grumps that day with the guys, since your first one had gone over so well with their fans. Opening the door, you found that Arin and Danny were already there, waiting for you. “Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late, I got caught up watching Adventure Time,” you said.

Turning and grinning at you, Arin said, “You sure you weren’t just double-timing Dan with Barry, [y/n]?” Now you were really confused. First Ross had accused you of cheating, then Arin. You and Danny weren’t even in a relationship! It was something that you had hoped would change, but you had since given up, as it seemed that he wasn’t interested.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” you asked. “Ross was acting strange, but I assumed that it was just him being Ross. But you, too?” Danny and Arin looked at each other, then laughed. “What’s so funny?”

Gesturing for you to come and sit with them, Danny waited until you were situated between him and Arin, then passed you his laptop. “Turns out a couple of lovelies took a shine to your antics with me last time.” You thought back to the previous Game Grumps you had recorded, remembering that you had joked several times about kissing and cuddling with Dan. Looking at his computer, you found that it was on a fanfiction website, and the story involved you and Danny in a rather intimate relationship.

Blushing, you quickly read through the story. It revolved around making Danny extremely jealous by flirting with Barry, only to reveal that it had been Dan that you had the crush on. You handed the laptop back to Dan, and wondered how he felt about the fiction. Deciding to test the water, you joked, “Heh. Typical ‘Rule 34.’ They’ll pair up just about everyone in the Grump family, huh?”

Danny laughed and nodded at you. “Tell me about it. There’s no off switch on these people!” Your heart sank as he chuckled to himself. He thinks it’s all a joke, you thought sadly.

Not wanting to reveal your true feelings for him or the story, which you had loved, you brushed it off and said, “So, are we done fucking around? Can we start recording now?” Both Danny and Arin voiced their agreement, and the three of you began to record the newest playthrough of Spyro the Dragon.

“Welcome back to Game Grumps! And this is a special episode, because everyone’s favorite guest is back again!” Arin said happily as he turned to you.

“Hello, lovelies! It’s [y/n], back by popular demand!” you said cheerily.

Danny, who was the one playing the game, added, “Very popular, from what we could tell. You lovelies out there wasted no time getting [y/n] involved in the fanfiction.”

You laughed to cover your feelings again. “Seriously. There’s already a fic circling around that involves me getting together with Dan.”

“Well, who could blame them? We make such a cute couple,” he joked, resting his head on your shoulder and making you blush. You reminded yourself that it was all an act, and you calmed down a little.

“Stop, you ass. Just play the game,” you giggled, pushing him off of you. He chuckled as well, then turned his attention back to the game. Neither Arin nor Danny saw your face as you sadly regretted your adoration for the taller man next to you.

~

After rescuing a significant number of dragons and gems, Danny said, “I think I’ve done everything in this world. We should go to a portal now.”

“Wait!” Arin said as Danny stopped just in front of the door that read ‘Stone Hill.’ “We’ll go to Stone Hill...next time on Game Grumps!”

“Oh, this is going to be more than one episode?” you asked him. The last game had been a one-shot, so you were unsure if you’d be coming back again for the rest of this one’s gameplay.

Arin smiled at you, reading your expression like a book. “Yep, and you’ll be here for every one of them!” he said reassuringly. “If not, Dan would complain the whole time.”

“Shut the fuck up, Arin,” Danny laughed as Arin reached over to shut of the recording equipment.

Just before he ended the episode, Arin turned to him and smirked. “Tell me I’m lying.” You looked up at Danny, and you were surprised to find that he was blushing slightly.

“Well, I’d definitely be pretty bummed,” he admitted. Playing along, you hugged onto Danny, giving him a crafty smile.

“I knew you loved me!” you said excitedly, and he laughed again as Arin powered down the recording gear.

As soon as the episode was done, you quickly sat back up, but much to your amazement, Danny wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your shoulder. “Hey, I wasn’t done cuddling,” he said with a smirk, and you began to blush again. You knew that he was just messing around, but you had to admit, it felt nice.

“Okay, you lovebirds. Let’s go and get something to eat, and we’ll record the next one,” Arin said with a smile as he stood and left the room. You and Danny stood as well, but as he went to follow Arin, you stopped Danny with a hand on his shoulder.

“Um...Danny? Could I ask you something?” you said quietly.

Turning and smiling at you, he said, “Sure, [y/n]. What’s up?”

You sighed deeply, then looked him in the eyes as you asked, “What would you say if I told you that I really did like you?”

Danny gave you an astonished look, then smirked and said, “Well, I’d say that I like you, too.” He then gave you a friendly hug, and you paused before loosely hugging him back. “Now, let’s go and get something to eat!” he said happily and left the room.

You stood there for a minute, trying your best not to get too emotional. It was obvious to you that Danny would never return your feelings. I’m a fucking idiot, you thought angrily as you sat back down on the couch. You placed your face in your hands and gave a shaky sigh before standing and looking for a pen and paper.

~

“Hey, what’s taking [y/n]?” Arin asked as he and Danny made themselves sandwiches.

Danny shrugged. “I thought we left the room at the same time,” he admitted. “I’ll go and see what’s up.” He set down the knife he was using before making his way back to the game room, and was surprised to find that you weren’t there. “[y/n]? You in here?” he called out before noticing a folded paper on the coffee table with his name scribbled on the front. Picking it up by one of the corners, Danny unfolded the note and sat down as he read:

“Danny,

I’m sorry, but I have to go home for the day. I’m not feeling well, and I hope this doesn’t mess with the schedule. The truth is, I really do like you, but it’s clear that you don’t feel the same way. That’s fine, but I need some time to cope with that fact. It’s not your fault, but I can’t keep pretending that I’m happy to the Grump audience when being around you hurts me so much. Feel free to continue the game without me, and tell Arin that I’m sorry.

[y/n]”

Danny sat in silence as he read the paper over once more. He then stood and ran into the kitchen, where Arin was still waiting for him to return. “Arin, I’ve got to go. I’ll be back in a bit,” he said hastily before dropping the note and running out the door.

“What the fuck? What about the game?!” Arin called after him, but Dan was already out of earshot. Curious, Arin picked up the paper that Danny had dropped, and read it himself. Rolling his eyes, he said quietly, “He’s just figuring this out now?” before walking back to the game room alone.

~

With your house so close to Arin and Suzy’s, Danny had opted to run directly to your home, and he caught his breath before knocking quickly on the front door.

You were upstairs in your room by this point, contemplating your feelings and trying your best to repress them. When you heard the knock, you slowly sat up and went down the stairs to the door. You swung it open, and you were surprised to find Danny standing there, still breathing pretty heavily and leaning on the door frame.

“Dan? What are you doing here? Didn’t you see my note?” you asked him.

“I read it,” he huffed out. “And I needed to come here and tell you something.”

You gave him a confused look. “What-” It was the only word you managed to get out before Danny leaned in and kissed you, his lips pressing perfectly together with yours. You were shocked, but only for a moment, and you quickly returned the kiss, your arms lacing around his neck as he caressed the sides of your face. All too soon, he moved back, and you stared at him with a blush creeping across your face.

“[y/n], I am so sorry. I thought when you said that you liked me, you were still kidding around. If I had known that you really felt that way, I would have done something sooner,” Danny admitted, his face a light shade of pink as well. “To tell you the truth, I’ve liked you for a while, now. I used those jokes as a way of hiding my feelings, but to be honest, I’ve felt the same way ever since we started messing around on that last episode. I just didn’t think you-” You ended his ramblings with another kiss, which he returned, and as you pulled away again, he chuckled and said, “I’m guessing that’s your way of telling me to shut up.”

“Oh, yeah,” you laughed as you moved in closer to him, the two of you standing in a loose embrace as you stared into each other’s eyes. After a beat, you kissed again, only this time, you opened your mouth and allowed Danny inside, his tongue intertwining with yours as you French kissed. His hands moved down to your sides, and you raked your nails across his back, causing him to moan around your lips.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and said, “As much as I’d love to continue this, we sort of left Arin hanging back at the house.”

“Oh, shit!” you exclaimed, remembering the playthrough you had abandoned. “We should probably head back.” Smirking at you, Danny pulled you closer and nuzzled into the crook of your neck.

“And after we’re done, we can come back here and have some fun,” he whispered into your ear, causing you to shudder in anticipation.

Grabbing his hand, you quickly pulled him down the steps of your house, closing the front door behind you. “Come on. The faster we get there, the faster we get those episodes done.” Danny laughed and walked down the sidewalk with you to Arin and Suzy’s house, keeping his arm wrapped protectively around your waist.

When you finally made it back to the Grump house, Arin was waiting at the front door. “It’s about fucking time!” he exclaimed. Noticing the arm around your hip, he smirked and added, “Well, well...looks like Brian’s fanfiction turned out to be pretty truthful, huh?” You and Danny just stood and stared at Arin.

“Brian wrote that?!” Danny cried as his face flushed red once more, and you laughed.

“Guess you’re a fan of his work after all, Dan,” you joked before leading him back into the house, and you and Arin poked fun at Danny until the next episode began.


End file.
